


Luck. Fish. Glasses.

by asutatinnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Or not, ameripan - Freeform, its up to you, they are bros on this one, three word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asutatinnn/pseuds/asutatinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred went to visit his best friend, Kiku and meets his pet cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck. Fish. Glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the three prompt trash series in my tumblr bc i dont have this acc tht time ^ J ^

Alfred watched his friend Kiku’s black cat munching it’s meal; white rice with raw F I S H. He patted the said cat which purred at the contact.

“ Ah~ I wish I had a cat like you… ” not shortly the cat owner came.

“ Alfred-san, care for some tea and rice balls? ” Kiku offered the American some snack which he gladly accepted. The black cat jumped on Kiku’s lap, lying down and purred as Kiku stroked the soft fur.

“ You have a nice cat, ” the American commented, which made Kiku smile as thanks.

“ You should meet my cat, ” he added, “ he’s such a mischief. The other definition of bad L U C K. One time he’s so hyper that he broke my G L A S S E S. ” he chuckled.

“ At least your cat doesn’t steal all of your food and pee everywhere. ” Kiku smiled, remembering those times.

“ So we both have naughty cats… ” they both chuckled as they continued watching the cherry blossoms in his yard with Kiku-cat sleeping peacefully on his owner’s lap.


End file.
